Lucky Monopoly
by Hincaru
Summary: What started as a normal day turned into a conspiracy. The four loved girls play a game of Monopoly! ONESHOT


**Disclaimers:** I do not own or help produce Lucky Star, or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

**Key:** _italics means someone is thinking_

**Hincaru:** I feel like I should share this with you. Some of the things that happen in this story are things that happen when my friends, family, and I play Monopoly. Like when Miyuki feels bad and gives up land, and her kindness comes back to bite her in the butt. And even, what Konata does with Baltic Ave. and Mediteranean Ave. I really do when I play.. and yes you do have to pay me atleast one extra dollar for the strippers. I just realized... this sounds strange to people who haven't already read the story. o.o Oh well, more motivation to read it!!

Alright, here it goes... It's _Lucky Monopoly_!

* * *

"It's stinky y'know?"

"...that's just weird Kagami." Konata said staring blankly.

"Look who's talking!"

"I think it's stinky too.." Tsukasa said quietly agreeing with her sister.

"Wow, you guys are twins. Please don't start acting like your sister Tsukasa."

"What's that supposed to mean Konata?"

"Please calm down, everyone.." Miyuki said uneasy.

"But it's fun to taunt Kaga-mean!" Konata said, grinning like a cat.

Kagami glared.

"Please be nice, Kona-chan." Tsukasa said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Sigh.. I suppose you're right Tsukasa." she laughed. "I mean, you guys did come over to help me clean my room. Thank you guys."

The four of them were standing in a room so filthy it was hilarious. There was so much junk on the floor at some parts of the room you were standing in ankle deep piles of clothes and anime merchindice. There were DVDs and manga spread all over the floor and the bed. Her clothes and uniforms were pulled half off of hangers in an open, and very messy closset. It was funny, you were caught between laughing and running away. It would be much easier to abandon your friend and leave them in the filth.

"How did it get so dirty?" Miyuki asked wide eyed.

"Well..." Konata started to speak, but she was interupted by a very loud Kagami.

"I know! The only time you ever find Konata cleaning is when she is **_supposed_ **to be studying. Buuuuuut, since we're on break she has had nothing she had to study, therefore, no reason to clean."

"That's not nice, sis."

"Well? Konata? Am I right?"

Konata grinned evily. Everyone else had a facefault.

"W-well then.." Miyuki smirked "Shall we get started?"

"Might as well.. before the room comes to life and starts fighting back." Kagami said

You could tell that Konata was picturing that scean in her head.

"No matter how you look at it Konata that is not a basis of a good anime." Kagami said as she picked up a stack of manga and headed for the bookshelf in the corner of the room. Tsukasa started hanging clothes and Miyuki started cleaning off the bed.

At first Konata tried to help Kagami put the manga away, but she had to stop and read every manga she picked up. Kagami kicked Konata in her head. "Go clean something else!"

So, Konata went to help Tsukasa hang up clothes and costumes, but then she had to stop and explain why she had every cosplay outfit, and who it was made to cosplay. Again Kagami kicked her. "We don't care Konata! How are we supposed to clean the room if you don't help?"

Soooo, Konata decided to helo Miyuki clean off the bed, but when she sat on the bed to reach things on the other side she layed down and tried to take a nap. Finally Kagami kicked her to the floor where it would be her job to clean, but even that didn't work. After only a few minutes Konata found something that was sure to stop everyone in their tracks. The ultimate good, and she had to announce it.

She held the white box over her head and spoke loudly. "I've found it!! I've found the treasure!"

The other three turned and stared at her, who was still sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Wh-what did you find?" Konata asked.

"The ultimate board game!"

"Monopoly." they all said together.

"C'mon let's play." Konata suggested

"But shouldn't we clean first?" Miyuki asked

"Nah! You're to rich to be cleaning any way, Miyuki!" Konata replied.

"Your floor is to dirty to sit on!" Kagami said

"Just push everything out of the way and sit down! C'mon! Let's play!" Konata demanded.

Tsukasa and Miyuki both sat down, and being out numbered Kagami sighed and joined them.

"So who shoud be the banker?" Miyuki asked.

Kagami raised her hand, but only after Tsukasa and Konata pointed at Miyuki. Kagami face faulted.

"Don't look so surprised! It's only logical to make her the banker! She's rich! That dosen't happen from making bad decisions!"

"But.. I was born into-"

"But you're still rich."

...

"Ok, so Miyuki pass out the money so we can get to the important part!" Konata said smileing brightly "Everyone pick your peices!

They did as they were told.

"Why is it so important?" Kagami asked.

"Because, what peice a person picks really says alot about their personality. See, that's why I picked the race car!" Konata replied, putting the remain peices away so no one could switch out now. "So, what did everyone pick?"

"I choose the thimble, what does that mean?" Miyuki asked.

"hmmn, I think that means that you are really nice and you like to help others." Konata smirked.

"Wow, how accurate." Tsukasa smiled. "What does mine mean?" Tsukasa held out her peice.

"The dog! It means you're very cute, loveable, and fun to be around!"

Tsukasa smiled and blushed lightly.

"What did you pick sis" Tsukasa asked happily.

"The battleship" Kagami held it out.

Konata blinked once and then laughed loudly.

"What's so funny?" Kagami asked intently.

"It's... just... so... you!" Konata laughed uncontrolably

Tsukasa and Miyuki giggled.

"Oh shut up! Roll to see who goes first."

"First, let me set the rules. All taxes go the free parking. I hate it when I land on freeparking and I don't get a reward! Alright, now let's roll."

Tsukasa rolled first. "6.. is that good..?"

"Not really... but that's your luck!"Konata laughed.

Kagami took the dice and rolled" What?! SNAKE EYES?! What are the chances?!"

"One in thirty six."

Everyone stared at Miyuki.

"My turn!!" Konata rolled the dice. "HAHA! A 10! Just try and beat that!"

"I-I'll try" Miyuki rolled... "12.. did I win?"

"HAHA!"

"I can't believe I was beat by a moe.." Konata looked defeated.

Miyuki rolled the dice again and moved four spaces.

"Ehh.. Income taxes..?" she sighed and payed the 200 dollars.

"Wow, that's a bad sign." Konata said taking the dice and rolling. "12.. now i roll a 12, jeez." She moved 12 spaces and landed on "The Electric Company! YAY MORGAN FREEMAN! I'm buying!"

"My turn then." Tsukasa looked confident as she rolled. "7..." she moved her peice all the way to:

"Chance! I love chance, it's so exciting!!" Konata said as Tsukasa picked up her card. 'What did you get?"

Tsukasa looked shocked and slowly covered her face, completely speechless.

"What is it?" Kagami asked picking up the card and reading it outloud. "Go directly to jail, do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars."

"Wow.. your luck does suck." Konata said moving the dog to jail.

"It's my turn sis." Tsukasa handed the dice to her sister, but kept her face covered with her other hand.

"All right." she rolled. "10.. " she moved her peice until it landed on 'just visiting' "She sis, it's ok, I've come to visit!"

-Three Hours Later-

"Come on Konata JUST GIVE IT UP!!"

"NO! NEVER!! You're a bad evil Kaga-mean! And you can't make me!!" Konata was throwing pillows at her friends and ripping blankets off of her bed.

"B-but you did lose fair and square Kona-chan.. please give me your property and money." Miyuki said softly.

"NO! You can't have my ghettos! Those are_ my_ strip clubs!! NO!!"

"If it would help... I'll keep the strip clubs on Baltic and Mediteranean Ave..."

"..fine... But you have to charge an extra dollar everytime Miyuki lands on them! Strippers need money too!!"

By this time in the game only Miyuki and Tsukasa were left, but Tsukasa was hardly competition. Miyuki dominated the board. All Tsukasa had was the yellow estates, water works, park place, and only 500 dollars. She was doing much better then her sister had, however. Kagami was being very cautious with her money until she landed on Free Parking and got an extra thousand dollars, then she got carried away with buying estates. Eventually she had to mortgage all of them and eventually she lost to her sister.

Konata had been having fun with the 'ghetto'. She had baught Baltic and won Medditeranean in an auction. As soon as she could she baught houses, then hotels, and she called them strip clubs. oh, and when she said she charged and extra dollar plus rent, she wasn't kidding. She kept saying 'strippers need money too. ' So let's just say.. it had been an interesting three hours.

"Ohhhhhh..." Tsukasa sighed as she looked at the dominated board... "Is it to late to forfeit?"

"You can't quit now, sis!" Kagami had a mouth full of chips (Konata got hungry and had her father bring them snacks and drinks) "You can do it sis, I know you can!"

"Avenge me."

...

Konata sounded very serious.

"Ummmnnn... I-I can try... but... I'm in jail..."

"Yes.. those iron bars have trapped me many times before.. and with your bad luck.. you may never excape.. BUT! You have to win! Roll a double, get out! Save my strippers from the evil moe and AVENGE ME!"

...

Miyuki took advantage of the silence to take her turn.

Then Tsukasa.. it wasn't a double.

Miyuki rolled and landed on water works, so she payed Tsukasa 1000 dollars.

Tsukasa rolled.. it wasn't a double.

Miyuki again.

Tsukasa again, but this time she was forced out jail, and though this was a joyous time for Kagami and Konata, the fear dawned on Tsukasa. There was a whole line of hotels. A sea of red down the whole side, and they were all Miyuki's. If she landed on one of those places she was doomed. Her luck was bad.. she was 17.. the unlucky year.. she knew there was no way to win, so she sighed deeply and rolled the dice.

It was 10.

She moved from Jail to... free parking. She was shocked.

"Wow Tsukasa! That's some luck!" Konata said with a smile, gnawing on pocky.

It was Miyuki's turn, she rolled and landed on a yellow estate, and had to pay Tsukasa, but instead decided to be nice to her friend.

"How about I give you I give you the railroads instead.

"Thank you so much!" Tsukasa smiled happily and accepted.

Tsukasa now faced another row of hotels and houses that she couldn't pay for, so she prayed and rolled the dice.

She rolled 5. B&O railroad. She was speechless.. as was everyone else.

"Jeeze, I though you had BAD luck sis!"

"There is no way that will happen again! That's what you get for being so nice Miyuki!"

Miyuki rolled and landed on chance... and was sent to the nearest railroad.

"Now _that_ it what you get for being nice." Konata laughed. "All right Tsukasa! Let's see your good luck again!!"

Tsukasa had a wide smile and rolled her dice.. and got a 5.

"Go... to jail?" She frowned.

"AHHHH! We jinxed her!" Kagami looked worried.

"Not so fast, Kaga-mean! This could be a blessing in disguise!" Konata looked confident.

Kagami wasn't fooled. "You mean just like you said Miyuki was going to have bad luck for landing on Property Taxes her first roll. You can't predict these things Konata!"

"Shh, just watch..." she smirked like a cat.

-1/2 hour later-

Miyuki looked shocked and heartbroken as she mortgage her last estates to pay Tsukasa after she landed on her railroads.. for the hundredth times. And to beat it all... Tsukasa was sitting safely in jail.

"I told you! I told you it was a blessing!!"

"So.. your bad luck helped you today, sis." Kagami smiled widely, while Miyuki looked kind of sad and confused.

"Awwwlll.. what's wrong Miyuki?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, why so serious?" Konata asked.

"I-I... just don't know how I lost to Tsukasa."

...

"**_HA_**!!" Konata smirked like a cat.

"You didn't have to say it so bluntly!" Tsukasa pouted.

"I'm sorry.. that was mean of me."

"If it helps, the winner has to clean up the boar-"

"oh no! Look at the time!"

"Guys... winner clea-"

"I have a test tomorrow, I have to get home to study! Come on sis!"

"Coming Kagami! Thank you for letting us come over Kona-chan!!"

The twins ran out of the room smileing in a sneaky way.

"Ummn... board game.."

"Oh my! I didn't realize how late it was! I have to get home! Ja ne Konata! thank you for letting me come over!"

"But the-"

Miyuki ran out of the room giggling.

Konata stood in the only clean spot in that awful dirty room of hers. Her already trashed room was dirtier then when her friends first arrived to help clean it. Now there were pillows flung all over the room, and blankets strung off the bed, not to mention the snackes spread across the floor... and Monopoly laying right in the middle of it. The little silver peices here thrown across the room, and money was every where.

Then she remembered the way they were acting as they left. All smileing and giggly.

_They planned this.. from the very beginning... touche my friends._

She blinked once.

_Oh hey it's time for Haruhi!_

She brushed the crap out of her way, sat on her computer chair and turned on the TV

_I'll just ask them to come over and 'study' tommorrow._

* * *

I hope you liked it alot :D  
I liked writing it, so it's all good.  
Tell me if you like it.  
Review :D

-Hincaru


End file.
